vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoneme List
The following is a list of Phonemes used for Vocaloids and the phonemes of a Vocaloid aid with language creation as well as edit. Using Phonemes A note is that some of the Vocaloids simply do not have all the phonemes, such as br1- br5 the breathing phonemes. There are also some phoneme that found only in one language so not all of the Japanese and English Vocaloids will share the same phonemes. Also, while a Vocaloid's help guide will list the alphabets of the languages they may not include additional notes. If a user allows the program to auto-find phonemes, if it has a particular word it simply cannot identify, it will automatically write it as the phoneme u: by default. In addition, if the user enters a phoneme manually that the Vocaloid simply does not have in its voicebank, there will be no sound at all when the Vocaloid is played back. To create and edit phonemes a user must right click on a note click and press "edit phoeneme". Here they can edit a phoneme and add additional effects. For instance, to roll the phoneme U: we would edit to read U: R, making sure there is a space between U: and R''' so the program knows they are different phoneme effects. When a user is entering a phoneme they must take care as capitalisation of a letter may not have the same effect as a lower case letter (example: '''Z and z''' do not produce the same result). A Vocaloids dictionary will attempt to match the correct phonemes with the word the user enters, although a note is that not all words are able to be found by the dictionary. To be able to write the word "bungle" if you do note know how to use the phoneme system, an easier way if to find a few simuiliar words and work from there, in this case "bangle" and "bun" can be used to enter manually the word "bungle". In this case, bun gives us the phonemes '''bh V n and bangle bh { N g V l. Bungle will be formed from "bun"s bh V n with the addition of "bangle"s g V l, giving us bh V N g V l for "bungle". A user can use the phoneme system to create languages from scratch, so long as it is within the Vocaloids capablities. For this, a note is that due to the set up of the Japanese Vocaloids, they are more limiting for the use of other languages. They will often retain a heavy Japanese accent even if they do manage to sing in the correct language. English Vocaloids have a greater language compacity then their Japanese cousins and are therefore easier to make sing in other languages. However, regardless it is difficult for any Vocaloid to sing in the langauge they are not intended for and may take hours to do. In addition, so far Sonika is the only Vocaloid who is considered truly able to "sing in any language" due to her unique set up. Note that this is written for a English user only. English The following is a list pf phonemes needed to make the Vocaloid sing in English. Special note: This was the list provided by Big Al's help file, however there were some incorrect entries within the released list. Entering some of the words provided here as examples for the phoneme usage will not result in the expected phonemes that were used for the list. In addition, the list did not indicate which particular letters the phoneme applied to; the wikia has underlined the relevant letters for the benefit of readers. Japanese The following is a list pf phonemes needed to make the Vocaloid sing in Japanese. Note Effects The following is a list pf phonemes that will alter the effect of a note in a certain way. Not all Vocaloid will share these particular effects.